


Conversations

by FastFadingFiction



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Talia Hale, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastFadingFiction/pseuds/FastFadingFiction
Summary: This is for Teen Wolf Drabbles on Tumblr.  Each chapter will be a square on my board.  Each chapter will be a conversation of 100 words that will continue this story.  I am going to try and post a chapter a day until I have a blackout on my board.I will add tags as needed and also, before each chapter.  I intend this to be fluff with a little bit of angst.OrLaura doesn't want to be Alpha and Derek has to take her place and find a mate.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Derek Hale and Laura Hale

** Derek Hale & Laura Hale **

“Mom’s stepping down as Alpha.” Laura casually mentions one lazy Saturday afternoon.

Derek takes the information slowly. “I already told you I’d be your second.”

“I told mom no. I don’t want to be Alpha.”

Derek sits up on his elbows. “Since when?”

“Since I’ve decided to accept Alpha Emery’s offer to be his second. He’s also offered to make me a partner at his law firm.”

“Mom’ll ask me to be the next Alpha.” Derek sighed. It wasn’t like he hadn’t thought about being an Alpha, it’s just he never thought it would be possible.

“You’ll also need a mate.”


	2. Derek Hale and Talia Hale

** Derek Hale and Talia Hale **

“Your sister was never good at keeping a secret, especially from you,” Talia said, motioning Derek to sit next to her on the leather couch in her office. “Derek, I’d like you to be the next Hale Alpha when I step down at the summer solstice.”

“I’d be honored to be the next Hale Alpha,” Derek replied

“Wonderful. The next issue is about finding you a mate.” Talia straightened her blouse. “I’ve decided to hold a luncheon for you to meet at all the eligible ladies in Beacon Hills. I expect you at the town hall at noon on Saturday.”


	3. Derek Hale and Scott McCall

** Derek Hale and Scott McCall **

“Scott!” Derek yelled from across the parking lot as he raced to catch up with the Beta.

“Hey. What’s up!”

Derek huffed for a second catching his breath. “I need to ask you something. Well, two things. One my mom is stepping down as Alpha and I’m taking her place. I’d like you to be my second.”

“Yes, defiantly.” Scott eagerly hugged his friend.

“Second, mom is having a luncheon, to help me find a mate. Can you to keep Stiles away.” Derek pleaded. “Please do this for me.”

“I’ll try but you know Stiles, will not like it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr at fastfadingfiction


End file.
